Giroro and Natsumi: The Hairpin Incident
by blind2d
Summary: A romantic short in the Sgt. Frog universe dealing with Giroro and Natsumi.


A Fanfiction of Keroro Gunso - The romance of Giroro and Natsumi.

That day started like most others for the amphibious alien. He awoke in his tent precisely at sunrise, and proceeded to make a mental checklist of the weapons and ammunition that he possessed. He clinically inspected all of them, found them all to be accounted for and as he left them the previous day. Satisfied, Giroro exited his tent toting the items necessary for breakfast, and set about to cooking it on a small campfire.

'It's almost time for Natsumi to be heading off for school,' he thought to himself as the bacon fried in his pan. 'I hope she doesn't catch cold… It _is_ winter, after all…'

He lifted his head up with a jerk.

'No, no! What are you thinking? Natsumi's a great fighter… she'd know about the basic survival skills, just as I do! And why am I worrying about the enemy, anyway? It's our mission to conquer this world… no attachments; they'll surely sabotage our efforts! I even get on Keroro for this all the time, so what am I…? No, forget it… It could never work, anyway…'

A little sad now, the Corporal returned to his fire, smelling the delicious scent of the cooking meat.

Just then, the door opened of the Hinata household and the two children of Ms. Hinata stepped out into the cold morning air.

"I already told you, Natsumi, I haven't seen it!" Fuyuki protested vehemently.

"Fine, whatever…" the older sister relented. "But it was my favorite hair pin, and I can't find it anywhere!"

The two walked past Giroro's fire, still talking about Natsumi's trouble.

'Natsumi… so you have lost a precious tool? A… hair pin… sounds important. I will find it for you, Natsumi. You can count on me!' Giroro promised in his mind.

*******Some minutes later******

"Kururu!" the red Keronian barked, stomping toward the yellow soldier who sat in his swivel chair. "I need your help!"

"Ku ku ku…" Kururu chuckled darkly. "And why would you need _my_ help? I thought a good soldier was self-reliant to a fault…"

"I don't have time for your foolishness," Giroro growled. "I need you to build me a locator device."

"Oh, have you lost something, old man?" the yellow alien grinned. "Getting senile?"

"No! _I _haven't lost anything, you insufferable whelp!" the Corporal shouted, getting really frustrated with the inventor's attitude. "It's for… Keroro! He's always misplacing things, and asking me to fetch them! Seeing as how he's the Sergeant, I have to follow his orders! I just need something to make this task easier, so that I can have more time to do important things, like preparing for the invasion!"

"Ku ku ku, I see…" Kururu stroked his chin in thought. "Well, alright, I'll do it… but it'll cost you…"

"Fine…" Giroro sighed. "How much?"

"Half your monthly salary."

"What?" Giroro shouted, brimming with outrage. "Just for one locator? It would be cheaper to just buy one from the Galactic Mall!"

"Ku ku ku… but you know how long delivery would take… and I'm not charging for the shipping, or any of that… plus, I would make it way better, since I'm a genius, and all…" the yellow amphibian leaned back casually with his hands behind his head as Giroro mulled over the offer.

'Well, he does have a good point…' the crimson Keronian mused. 'I seem to have no choice. Alright, it's settled.'

"I'll do it!" Giroro declared.

Kururu once again gave his signature laugh and set about to building the device at once.

********A few hours later******

"Wow Natsumi," Fuyuki said as the two of them entered their house after school. "That was a great game today! I can't believe you made the winning shot!"

"And I can't believe you were watching the game, instead of having your nose stuck in a book, as usual!" she grinned back at her younger brother. "I guess I didn't need my lucky hairpin after all!"

Natsumi stopped in her tracks after opening the door, noticing Giroro standing there with his eyes closed and head bowed, obviously expecting the two Hinatas.

"N-N-Natsumi…" the red Corporal stuttered and blushed. "I-I b-believe this is y-yours…"

He held out in his hand a hairpin, and Natsumi smiled.

"Oh, you found it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Giroro!"

As her fingers swept across his palm, Giroro felt warm inside and his eyes glazed over as he blocked out everything else, focusing on this one perfect moment, when he and his beloved could be happy together, if even just for such a fleeting time as this.

They were interrupted by Keroro and Tamama careening around the hallway making loud noises as they played at fighter planes. The two oblivious Keronians crashed right into Giroro, causing him to fly face first onto the floor, the hairpin clutched safely in Natsumi's hand.

"Hey you idiots!" the Corporal shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

But it was too late. Natsumi and Fuyuki had both left the area, and whatever bond the red-headed Pokopenian and the red-skinned Keronian had shared was now gone, a victim of the void.

Giroro hung his head, and returned to his tent.


End file.
